Gundam gang sings parody of "Midwest Thing"
by Dellchat
Summary: Heero and friends sing a parody of "Midwest Thing" by the St. Lunatics (funny......or something...)


Gundam Thang  
  
(Chorus)  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
And ain't got a clue (Ain't got a clue)  
Why my gundams blue  
And I got them guns on that motherf!@#$ too  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
Ain't going on trip (Ain't going on trips)  
While we fight and slip  
Cuz we do big thangs   
On the motherf!@#$ ship (Repeat 2x)  
  
(Heero)  
What you think, we live on the earth?  
Baka, be for real  
We got ships, pods and colony, gundams and their surreal  
I'm first in my class, and I ain't for sale  
I'm always the same because that's how I feel  
This show got ill, when it reached 4 mil  
Five and countin', may six it will  
Did seven on the slide, 8 worldwide  
I'll be on my third gundam by the time I'm at 9  
I hear them crying," You gon' shut down"  
Ya damn right, I done shut down before  
And blew it up the smae night  
Straight hopped the next flight  
I don't like the sunlight  
What the hell is Sprite, yea you heard me crazy  
I'm from the colony  
Disrespect and I'll smack your knee  
I got no bling bling, always wear jeans  
Representing colony everytime I breathe  
In the space I touch down, I bob and weave  
  
(Chorus)  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
And ain't got a clue (Ain't got a clue)  
Why my gundams blue  
And I got them guns on that motherf!@#$ too  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
Ain't going on trip (Ain't going on trips)  
While we fight and slip  
Cuz we do big thangs   
On the motherf!@#$ ship (Repeat 2x)  
  
(Trowa)  
I put iron in my boots  
That's why it hurts when I kick  
Maybe it's on my lips, it's chaos when I'm in a fit  
Quarter clown, quarter gundam, pure lunatic  
Quarter rubber, quarter clique, other half is bulls***  
Always sleeping in the sheets  
I never seem to have a backyard  
Heero Yuey rummaging through the junkyard  
High young boy with high young ways  
I got knocked by Quatre and I'm out for three days  
You can tell by the way I walk I ain't from round here  
Probably couldn't tell cause I don't live nowhere  
I got a old-school gundam, with lots of missles in air  
Big gun's everywhere enough for you to stare  
I don't care, hell no I ain't cutting my hair  
To the half of them OZ force 1s, cut them in two pair  
I'm from the space and what I do is a space thang  
One fighter, two gundams and no friends  
  
(Duo)  
Nothing but some colony boys that ride big horses  
Saddle up and put guns on my Airforce's  
Outer space made for hide and go seek  
We got space out here, we can fight and peek  
Ain't gotta worry 'bout nobody approachin' us  
By the time they catchin' up, we light them up  
And my eyes be red, my suits a little dark  
Colony supportin' OZ, Faction, and no Arch  
My gundam love to spark, it always sparkle  
I don't wear matching coats but it has a nice door  
We racin' down space, see how fast gundams go  
Quatre be like "Ay, ay, ay" like Ricky Ricardo  
I know you wanna know why we do what we do  
You fools ain't got a clue why the gundams blue  
We on TV on new cities  
On one, two, three, four, five TVs  
  
(Chorus)  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
And ain't got a clue (Ain't got a clue)  
Why my gundams blue  
And I got them guns on that motherf!@#$ too  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
Ain't going on trip (Ain't going on trips)  
While we fight and slip  
Cuz we do big thangs   
On the motherf!@#$ ship (Repeat 2x)  
  
(Relena)  
I'm sittin' on the front porch, writin' a hood rhyme  
Waiting at my palace to deliver a good line  
Wish I would, people who don't smoke weed  
I hate it when, somebody has to bleed  
I go and speak with eight China men  
Two congress, never drank a Heineken  
Hidin' in the back act like a mofo  
Trickin' my yoyo, santa says ho hooooo  
They put the gun in my ear  
You know the Lord don't fear  
Not a baka, not a hoe, let's keep that bulls**** clear  
They had me face down in the street  
Everybody watchin' thinkin' I'm a pull the heat  
And leave the OZ faction dead on the street  
And that- the fact is I'm chillin with pacifist peeps  
Gon' give it to this baka like S-A-N-C  
Beat the O, save world, now I'm back on my daddy's porch sleepin'  
  
(Chorus)  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
And ain't got a clue (Ain't got a clue)  
Why my gundams blue  
And I got them guns on that motherf!@#$ too  
It's a Gundam thang y'all  
Ain't going on trip (Ain't going on trips)  
While we fight and slip  
Cuz we do big thangs   
On the motherf!@#$ ship (Repeat 2x) 


End file.
